New types of battery-powered vehicles are being developed that can take off and land on water. In one aspect, the batteries generate heat when used, and battery and vehicle performance may decline when the batteries generate excess heat. In another aspect, batteries may be provided in a region of the vehicle that may expose the batteries to moisture when the vehicle is on water and batteries may malfunction when in contact with moisture.